


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Reader





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Being the significant other of an NHL player was good some days and sucked others. Today happened to be the latter. Your two year old had come down with an ear infection while Jamie was away on a road trip and it had been impossible to get the little boy to sleep for more than an hour or two at a time.

You were now on day three of the antibiotics, though they hadn’t seemed to be helping much. It was currently two in the morning, and you were trying to clean up the kitchen after finally getting your toddler back to bed. A Disney playlist played over the speakers as you loaded the dishwasher wearing nothing but underwear and one of your boyfriend’s oversized shirts, your hair thrown into a messy bun to keep your son from tugging at it as he tended to do when he was fussy.

Stress and frustration from lack of sleep coursed through your body as you scrubbed at the dishes from the spaghetti you’d tried to get your sick child to eat hours earlier. Lost in your own world you didn’t even hear the front door open, Jamie dropping his things in the front hall after arriving home from the six-day road trip. In fact, you didn’t even realize he was there until his arm was wrapping itself around your body, his nose dropping to nestle in the back of your neck.

“What are you still doing up babe?” He murmured softly, your body pressing back against his instinctively.

“Just got him back to bed and the house is a wreck Jamie. I’ve gotten nothing done because he won’t let me put him down and he only sleeps for an hour or two before he wakes up screaming.” Jamie’s arm tightened around your waist and you heard him sigh from behind you.

“The house is fine.” He insisted. “You need to sleep, babe. I can feel how exhausted you are.” The hand from around your waist moved to turn the running water of the sink off before he urged you backward to dry your hands on the dishtowel draped over the counter.

It wasn’t until you turned to look at him that you noticed the bouquet of flowers in his other hand.

“Jamie?” You whispered. “What are those for?” A small smile appeared on his face as he handed the flowers over to you, bending to press a soft kiss to your lips.

“They’re for you silly. I know you’ve had a rough few days and I thought they might make you smile.” Taking in the flowers which he clearly got from the grocery store on his way home, you felt tears spill from your eyes.

“I love you. I missed you so much.” You sobbed out softly. After gently setting the flowers down, Jamie pulled you into a tight hug, his suit dressed body pressed against your hot mess mom figure. It wasn’t until he was holding you that he tuned into the music and after commenting on how of course it was Disney he tilted your lips up into a soft kiss.

Seconds later the song changed to one of your favorites, a recent cover by PTX and Jamie slowly started swaying you around the kitchen. Slow dancing with the love of your life at 2am after three sleepless days may not be considered epic romance to most but it filled your heart with so much joy.

“You are so beautiful.” Jamie murmured and while you wanted to say he was crazy for even thinking that when you looked like shit, his tone of voice was so honest that you lost your breath for a moment.

As the song reached its climax, Jamie pulled away from you a bit and you glanced up at him confused before watching as he slipped a hand into his suit pants pocket before dropping to one knee on your dirty kitchen floor.

More tears spilled from your eyes and a hand flew to your mouth in disbelief. You’d been with Jamie for so long now that you’d almost given up on him ever asking you to marry him.

“Y/N…You know I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my support system when things don’t seem to be going my way. You are the mother of my child and hopefully soon child-ren. You always know how to make me laugh, you are constantly there making me a better man, and you love with everything you have. This was not how I planned to do this…but I’ve been holding onto this ring for months now waiting for the right time and I can’t wait anymore. Walking through that door tonight to see that even when you’ve had a miserable few days and should be in bed soaking up every minute of sleep you can, you’re down here cleaning up our house, feeling like you haven’t done enough. I’m not sure I’ve ever loved you as much as I do right now. I know that life as a hockey player’s girlfriend isn’t easy and I can’t promise that being a hockey player’s wife will be any easier but nothing would make me happier than having you spend the rest of your life with me.” As he spoke, Jamie’s eyes filled with tears of his own and after a moment’s pause he opened up the small velvet box to reveal a pear-shaped emerald surrounded by diamonds.

“Y/N…will you marry me?” His voice was so hopeful but filled with anxiety and you could only nod, words having disappeared from your brain.

“Is that a yes?” He asked as he worked himself back to his feet, the ring now out of the box and held in his shaking fingers.

“Yes! Yes…yes yes yes. Absolutely yes.” You finally murmured and Jamie slipped the ring onto your left hand before pulling you in close and kissing you softly but deeply.

You weren’t sure how long you stood there kissing before Jamie’s hands wandered down your back to rest behind your thighs, to gently lift you. Before he could, however, a scream sounded from upstairs and you groaned softly. Pulling back, Jamie could only chuckle but he grabbed your hand preventing you from racing up the stairs.

“I got him. You go to bed babe.” He insisted. You started to speak up declaring he had practice in the morning and he simply shook his head. “Optional skate. And I think I need to spend some time with my son and my fiancee, carry some of the load around here.” He declared, his tone telling you that there was no arguing. When your posture signaled that you were giving in, he guided you up the stairs of the house, pausing in front of the master bedroom for just a moment to steal one more kiss. As he pulled away he ran his thumb over your cheek.

“When he’s feeling better, we’re going to pawn him off on Uncle Segs for the night because we still need to celebrate properly.” An exhausted but breathy giggle slipped from your mouth and you nodded, kissing him one last time before retreating to bed to try and get a few hours sleep.

Slipping under the covers you couldn’t help but stare at the new addition to your left hand in the dim light. Even on nights like this where you were completely overwhelmed, Jamie knows how to make you feel so so loved.


End file.
